Popularity Or Friends
by IceDragonAvril1
Summary: Selene has always been a popular girl,but when she finds out about her sister's band she realizes she's had the spotlight to long and apologizes to her. Her sister accepts the apology but will the girl's friends? Also is there someone else in the group she needed to apologize to? Someone she wished she was close to? My Oc Selene,not Winx Club Selene. R&R plz! Rated T in case!


Popularity or Friends

* * *

Summary- Selene is kicked out from the Popularity Girls Club and is very upset,she meets the girl she's always teased at basketball practice and apolojizes to. The girl accepts the apology but will the girl's friends? Also is there someone else in the group she needed to apologize to? My Oc Selene,not Winx Club Selene

* * *

I know this isn't Winx Club related,but these are my oc daughters for them and I decided to make a story similar to How To Rock episode one plot. It's not that similar to it. Just the plot.

"What do you think we should do next girls?". A girl with golden eyes,blonde hair and a love for popularity asked four other girls. The one with silver hair leaned onto the table,hands propped up on her chin."Hmm,I don't know,you Darasa?". The girl asked another girl with straight black hair. Darasa smileed goofliy."I don't know,destory Avril and 'the twirps'?". Darasa asked,Iiana,the silver haired girl,stared in shock. The girl had a good idea,one she loved. Iiana looked over to the blonde,the girl was the leader of this group."What'd you think Selene?". Iiana asked the blonde,a smirk forming on her face. Selene smiled."Of course,let's go". Selene smirked,standing up. She was pulled back down by the arm."Don't you think we've tortured them enough already?". Her blonde sister Aurora asked.

The only differance between Selene and Aurora is that Selene's is a bit browner,and that she was the most popular girl in school. Selene gave her sister a frown."No,we haven't". She replied simply,yanking her arm away. Aurora sighed,for all she cared her sister could kick her out. But she'd still try to stop the bullying. She watched in silence as Iiana,Darasa,Vanessa and Selene walked over to a group of girls.

She sighed,she was very different from Selene but she wanted to be close to her sister. She wanted to be,well,sisters. She sighed and followed the girls to Avril and her group. Avril was a girl with firey red hair with streaks of blonde here and there,and she had blue eyes."Well well well,look what he have here. The Pukey Girls". Selene laughed,crossing her arms and smirking down at the six girls. Avril's friend Hannah's hand slammed down on the table. This couldn't be good."Listen here Selene! If you have nothing better to do then tease us then go die on a railroad track!". Hannah yelled at the blonde,frowning. Avril raised a hand gently pushed her friend now.

Aurora tensed up,Hannah yelled at Selene. That was never a good sign,usually when Selene is yelled at in school by a student it ended with whom yelled at the girl tied up. She decided not to speak. She watched sister carefully. Her sister was frowning,Aurora balled her fist up,forcing herself not to jump at her."What did you say?!". Selene asked,anger toning in her voice.

Hannah smirked,here we go. Signaling that she was about to attack - in the code on she and her friends could read - she slowly slipped off the table and faced the blonde. Aurora watched,she could read Hannah's signal,and now she was worried. She didn't want anyone to get hurt. Her thoughts were interrupted by Iiana. She had snapped her fingers in the girl's face."Watch closely newbie". She said,her voice icy.

Aurora turned to Selene and Hannah. Gritting her teeth,when it came to Selene things could get ugly. But before anything could start,the school bang rang.

_"Saved by the bell"._ Aurora sighed to herself.

* * *

Selene stomped through the wallway,cursing under her breath. She almost had her! She was about to tie that twirp's hands around her back! And at that moment the bell just had to ring! "_I'll get her soon"._ She muttered,voice icy. She walked down the hall,heading to class. Today was 'Music Monday' in her classroom.

On Music Monday every one of the music lovers will gather around and form a song as one. This was a day Selene hated,she loved music but,everyone? Gathering around to hear someone else's song? That should be her spotlight! Just thinking of it made the girl want to kill someone.

She was snapped from her thoughts when she heard voices coming from downstairs,music,voices. She slowly made her way to the sound,she stopped when she heard a familiar voice joining in with another girl's voice. Aurora! What was she doing singing? That was her job! Her blood boiled,that betrayer!

Her legs automatically took off running,her face formed a frown. She opened a door and the music got louder. Her pace quickened as she ran down the steps. She reached a rail,the wall had stopped. Her jaw fell,eight girls were below her,three singers,two guitar players and two drum players. A band. And Aurora was in it! Her anger faded,to her surprise. Her angry heart warmed. Why?

What's going on! She gave a sigh. Wait a minute,a sigh? And her sister was in a band? What's going on here!. She found herself smiling,smiling? Her sister was in a band for pete's sake! A band of girls she didn't like! She let the happiness take over her,pushing the thoughts away. When the band was done,she silently made her way down to the group. She was going to apologize.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was pathetic,I haven't seen How To Rock Episode One in a while. R&R Plz,tell me what you think. And plz so spams.**

**~ Avril**


End file.
